Disposable patient interfaces permit reuse of an optical sensor so that the sensor can be sterilized or cleaned between patients and reused after disposing the patient interface, for example, to protect against the risk of infection. Existing patient interfaces often include reusable optical sensors that are difficult to quickly insert and remove from the patient interface, for example during an emergency, due to the way in which the patient interface is mechanically coupled to the sensor.